Happy Families
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Gilgamesh decides he'd like to take on the task of adopting a child and unfortunately for Kirei that means he has to too, but you can't really say no to the King of Kings Damaged Goods


"How did I let you talk me into this?" Kirei droned for about the 30th time.  
"Simple, I'm the king of kings, it's only wise to follow my word. Besides, you love me too much to say no" Gilgamesh replied, stopping outside the door to the large building.  
"I hate you"  
"No you don't" he said, striding through the door with a sense of purpose and authority, heading straight to the front desk to introduce himself. "Greetings, I am Gilgamesh, King of kings! This here is my boyfriend Kotomine Kirei" he gestured behind him "We're looking to adopt a child" he said with a smile.  
The woman behind the desk seemed taken aback by his overwhelming presence. She soon smiled. "Lovely to meet you, if you'd like to take a seat over there" she pointed to a small nook in the house in which were 2 small, brightly coloured sofas and a coffee table, "I'll be back with you shortly, I need to find you some paperwork and such" She spoke sweetly, leaving the desk into a small office like area.  
Gilgamesh grinned back at Kirei, heading to take a seat in the corner, the other man reluctantly following, avoiding the children running around and playing as best he could.  
"I hate children" he huffed as he sat down, glaring angrily at the happy expressions on the children's faces.  
Gilgamesh simply sighed and rolled his eyes when he felt something hit his foot. He looked down to see a toy car had rolled over and a young boy with flame red hair stood staring at it. Gilgamesh smiled and rolled the toy back over to the child who nervously picked it up and ran off. Soon the boy came running back, a second car under his arm. He placed the toy on the ground about a foot away from Gilgamesh, watching him shyly.  
"Is this for me?" The blonde asked, picking up the car.  
The boy nodded slowly.  
Gilgamesh smiled. "I'm honoured. Would you like a race?"  
The boy nodded enthusiastically, a grin spreading across his face. Gilgamesh moved off the sofa and sat on the ground cross legged, rolling the car over the ground, in and out under the coffee table's leg, making 'vroom' noises as he did so. The child giggled, happily sitting next to him and doing the same.  
"You know you're enough of a child as is?" Kirei muttered behind him.  
"Really? I didn't know you loved children that much" he turned and winked at him.  
Kirei sighed. "That's probably not the best sort of joke to make if you really want to take home one of these little brats"  
Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and ignored him. Soon the woman from the front desk was coming towards them with a small stack of papers. She smiled seeing Gilgamesh getting on so well with the boy, it was clear she was happy to see him so enthusiastic and interacting with him.  
She knelt down next to the pair "Alex, sweetie. I need to talk to these gentlemen now so the man's going to need to stop playing cars. How about you fetch these two some juice and biscuits?" She said softly.  
The red headed lad stood up, waving at Gilgamesh whilst carrying his toys off in the other direction. Gilgamesh sat back up on the same sofa as Kirei, the woman seating herself opposite and placing the papers on the small table in front of her. "Now, obviously adoption is a long process. Here are a few leaflets about the whole thing" she handed some papers to Kirei who immediately passed them onto Gilgamesh without even glancing at them before crossing his arms.  
"Excuse my partner" Gil sighed "he's probably having second thoughts about this whole thing seeing all that paperwork" he laughed. "He's just nervous I assure you"  
"That's understandable, many couples are a little weary adopting their first child. You can take as much time as you need before you jump into things"  
"No no, we're fine" Gilgamesh grinned as the boy, Alex, came walking back, carefully holding two glasses of juice and a packet of biscuits under his arm. He held one glass out to Gilgamesh who took it happily, taking a sip. He used his now free hand to place the biscuits onto the table and held the second glass out to Kirei. Gilgamesh quickly took the glass and placed it on the table smiling at the boy. "Thank you child" he ruffled his hair and the kid ran off cheerily.  
The woman smiled back. "Isn't he a sweetheart? Such a shame he ended up here. Poor kid, parents were killed when he was just a wee baby. Dad poisoned, police thought the mother'd been behind it until they found her body. Tragic isn't it?"  
"That's so sad" Gilgamesh frowned. Kirei remained stone faced, emotionless.  
"Anyway, let's get away from such dark topics, shall we? How long have you been thinking about adoption?" She changed the subject, shaking her head.  
"Oh quite a while really. Kirei's old…" he paused to think for a second, "friend passed away a while back and Kirei was named his daughters legal guardian along with her mother. I helped out some times, being Kirei's partner and all. I've loved children ever since" He reminisced almost too happily.  
"Oh so you have a child already?"  
"She's grown up now and moved away for uh- business. Anyway, I just wanted to be able to do it all again" the woman seemed moved but Kirei seemed unimpressed, clearly seeing through Gilgamesh's sickly sweet story, knowing the true run of things. Though Gilgamesh clearly must've cared for children enough to want to adopt one, he thought it best to keep his mouth shut no matter how much he wanted to jeopardise the whole idea.  
"Well that's nice. Now, we have some wonderful children here, they're all a delight. Although, if you don't mind me saying, how about thinking about Alex? He seemed to take a shine to you, it's the first time he's really been so comfortable with an adult that's come in here" She went on.  
"He does remind me of someone I once knew, a real fighting spirit. And, I would quite like a young boy, I could train him to be a strong warrior like his father, continue my legacy!" he spoke enthusiastically.  
"He's joking" Kirei finally chipped in with a monotonous voice after seeing the woman's confused look.  
"Oh haha" she laughed awkwardly. "Actually..." She paused to think, searching through the files and paper work "Joking aside, he does seem set on joining the army like his father. How about you take a look at his file?" She handed a folder over to Gilgamesh who gladly began flicking through it. "Obviously we'll need to get to know you a little better and everything but, if you're not busy you could even spend some time properly getting to know him today if you'd like"  
"We'd love to" Gilgamesh answered without even consulting Kirei.  
"Oh wonderful!" She grinned.  
They spent the next hour talking to the child and by they, I mean Gilgamesh. Playing cars and having fun.

"Since when were you so nice?" Kirei asked as they left the building.  
"These children respect me, as they so rightfully should. A good leader knows when to respect those under him." Gilgamesh explained walking ahead.  
"You're not a good leader" Kirei muttered, rolling eyes."

A few weeks passed and the couple had been spending a lot more time with Alex. The time had finally come to sign the last of the paperwork and bring him home with them.  
"Are you excited to see your new home?" Gilgamesh asked him on the car ride back to their house.  
"Yea" he seemed both nervous and excited.  
"Hey, if you like it here we can maybe even get you a puppy or something" Gil grinned back at him. Alex smiled back, his eyes lit up.  
"No we can't" Kirei complained.  
"Just ignore him, yes we can" he whispered with a smirk and the boy giggled.  
Gilgamesh was going to enjoy being a parent, and it was evident that Alex was excited to finally be part of a new family too. As for Kirei well, he was just going to have to deal with it.


End file.
